Spring Cleaning
by StarQuality
Summary: Tim and Gavin do a spot of spring cleaning. [Rating just in case. Sort of slash, warning inside.]


**Title: **Spring Cleaning

**Author: **StarQuality

**Disclaimer:** There is no way that I own anything in connection with _The Brittas Empire_, for if I did, I would be a nervous, trembling wreck.

**Summary: **Tim and Gavin do a spot of Spring Cleaning

**Pairing: **Timothy Whistler and Gavin Featherleigh

**A/N:** Uhh... Inspired by a chat I had involving me. And my friend. And Tim and Gavin, in a sense. Well. Anyway. It's silly, it has no plot, and look out for the _Red Dwarf_ reference. I'm sorry. I can't help myself these days. And, can someone explain to me why _Times New Roman _has to be the default? It's so... dull.  
This is slash, but not SLASH, it's kind of slash, but not really slash but okay, okay, if you like, we'll say it's slash.

* * *

Gavin sleepily opened his eyes and yawned,  
  
**"Timmy?"** he asked, sliding off of his lover's chest, and sitting up so that he could see him. Gavin laughed as Tim groaned, **"Tim?"**

Tim murmured, **"Mmm... What time is it?"**

Gavin leant over him to see the clock. **"Half... Half past seven... Oh gosh! We've got to be at work in half an hour!"** He began to get out of bed.

**"Uh... Gavin..." **Tim grinned as Gavin got out of bed and stood in a pile of dirty clothes, the clothes that they had been wearing the previous night. The clothes that they had shed in their lust.

Gavin looked back at Tim, with that worried expression on his face. **"What are you just SITTING there for?!" **he asked, **"We've got to be at work in..."**

**"No. It's Sunday." **Tim patted the spot next to him, **"And you, Mr. Featherleigh, are coming back to bed."**

* * *

**"TIMOTHY WHISTLER! Get out of that bed! It's ten thirty!"**

Tim muttered to himself and got out of bed. Gavin was one for getting up early, whereas Tim wasn't.  
  
**"TIM!" **Gavin shouted again,

**"I'm up, I'm up!"**

**"Good."**

Tim looked around for his dressing gown. It wasn't on the floor like it usually was. In fact, there were no clothes on the floor. Finally, he found it, along with everything else, in the washing basket. That's when he remembered.  
It was cleaning day.

* * *

Gavin was balancing on a ladder, trying to clean the windows, **"Hand me that squeegee."**

**"I'm a bit, busy, right now, Gavin."**

**"Tim.." **Gavin warned, climbing down.

**"Alright."**

Tim gave Gavin the squeegee... Or, he held it above his head, and made his partner jump for it. He laughed,

**"Very... Funny, Tim!" **Gavin said. But, all of a sudden, he has that mischievous grin on his face, and he pushed Tim onto the floor. Gavin, being the stronger of the two, managed to pin him down.

Tim giggled and struggled, **"Ooh, Gavin! I'm surprised you have any energy... After last night!"**

The rolled around - literally - for a few minutes, just messing about. Tim still had the squeegee, and he shoved it down Gavin's shirt.

**"Aaaah!" **Gavin hurriedly stood up and ripped his top off, revealing his toned chest, **"That... was cold!"**

Tim laughed, again, **"I quite enjoyed it!"**

**"Well I... Didn't! Oh, come on. We'd better get back to work. Lots of cleaning to be done."**

* * *

The breeze blew in Tim's face, as he hung out some of the washing. On the line, were two leisure centre T-Shirts, two pairs of shorts, various undergarments, two green caps - on with 'Tim and one with 'Gavin - and a doormat.  
He heard footsteps behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Gavin had come out too. 

**"Hey." **he said, slipping his arm around Tim's waist, **"You did a good job with washing that doormat. I can never get the dust out." **he sighed, and rested his head on Tim's shoulder, as they watched the washing flap in the breeze. Gavin turned his head and kissed Tim's neck. After a few minutes, Tim stopped him,

**"Wait. What do you want?"**

**"Timmy?"**

**"You only do THAT, when you want me to do something. Now, what is it?"**

**"Nothing!"** Tim gave his best glare. **"Well... I'd... I'd like you to do the vacuuming."**

**"No!"**

**"But TIMMY!"**

**"Don't you, 'But Timmy' me!" **Tim said, going back inside.

Gavin followed him, **"But TIMMY!" **he said again, getting more whimpery,

**"Look, here's an idea. Why don't YOU do it?" **asked Tim, going over to the kettle and switching it on.

His puppy-eyed lover stood behind him and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in tightly, **"Because I hate hoovering. And... Because, you love me?"**

Tim's eyes lit up, and he turned around. He tackled Gavin to the ground, the kettle forgotten. **"Well. That part is certainly true. I do love you, Gavin."**

**"I love you too... So... You'll do the vacuuming?"**

* * *

Later that afternoon, the vacuum still untouched, Gavin was wearing an apron and some long, pink rubber gloves, doing the washing up, whilst Tim was sorting out the fridge. 

**"Gavin?"**

**"Yes, Timmy?"**

**"Why is the salad cream in the fridge?"** he asked, holding up the bottle,

**"I don't... know. To keep it cool?" **Gavin shrugged,

**"Next, I'll be finding trainers in here or something!"**

Gavin raised an eyebrow. **"Trainers? What kind of fool puts trainers in the fridge?"**

* * *

Finally, the dispute had been settled. Gavin had lost the coin toss. Tim had called 'Heads' - which he said rather cheekily - and heads it had been. 

**"Do we have to make all of our decisions on the outcome of a coin toss?" **he asked, turning off the hoover.

Tim looked up from dusting the large collection of porcelain pigs that they had accumulated during their time together, **"I suppose so."**

* * *

The vacuum was soon replaced in the cupboard, and Gavin was soon collapsed on the sofa. Tim came in with two cups of coffee. Giving one to his partner, he sat down two. They both looked around the room, smiling proudly. 

They clinked glasses, **"Cheers."**

**"You know, Gavin, you look very... pretty, in that lilac apron."**

**"Lilac? I think it's more..."**

**"Whatever colour it is. You look damn sexy, and I want to rip it off you."**

They had soon exchanged those cute, yet slightly evil grins, and for the third time that day, crashed to the floor, spilling coffee onto the carpet.

**"I suppose we'll have to clean that up."**

**"Later. MUCH, later."  
**

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Ok, first things first... Did we see the Red Dwarf references? Did we? The first, was a reference to my all time, favourite episode, Blue. A clue: "Then there's the issue, of the...."  
The second, was a reference to one of my least favourite episodes, Duct Soup. A clue: My least favourite character and a fridge. (That's Kochanski, before anyone asks.)  
(If you still haven't got it, and I hope you have... The salad cream and the trainers in the fridge.)**

**Sorry about the poor grammar and tons of dialogue and general badness. I did my best. Sorry about that. But was that ending cheesy or WHAT!? I'd say it was edam on the cheese level. Perhaps, more of a cheddar.**

**I just have to mention the wonderful (if slightly mad) place that made me write this in the first place (So you can blame them)... The BBS at:  
www. freewebs . com / brittasempire  
  
The BBS is located either through the site (Colin's office), or at:  
http:brittasempire . proboards29 . com****  
I have to space it out like that, or it won't show, so just get rid of the spaces in both addresses.)  
****I spend waaaaayyyy too much time at both. But hey, it's a laugh.**

**But, even if I am very insane, and did write a fic with no point, I didn't mention Chris Barrie anywhere, not ONCE!**

**DAMMIT!**

**StarQuality  
xx**


End file.
